supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DJ, Diego, and Kyle vandalize all PowerPoint presentations and games
Preparation A (Family Trivia) Gloria: My family will love to play the Family Trivia game. starts making the slides Gloria: I thought we decided to play the game since everyone has been good. Cause A girls are playing with their friends Diego, and Kyle are with their friends Alan, Paul, and Troy on Gloria's computer DJ: Guys, let's mess this up! Diego: Good idea! Kyle: I can't wait! Troy: Me neither! Alan: Let's do it! Effect A Gloria: Who's ready to play? Charlotte/Lauren/Skyla/Julia/Marissa/DJ/Diego/Kyle: I do! I do! Lauren, Skyla, Julia, Marissa, DJ, Diego, and Kyle follow Gloria and Robert to the office Gloria: Then something shocking happened. opens the powerpoint on her computer and sees pictures of naked men except DJ, Diego, and Kyle gasp DJ, Diego, and Kyle: (laugh) Aftermath A Gloria: I was really angry at the boys. Gloria: BOYS WHY DID YOU POST PICTURES OF NAKED MEN ON THE SLIDE THAT IS GROSS AND DISGUSTING! DJ: Yeah like we care? Diego: That's what you get smelly! Kyle: Yeah loser! Gloria: YOU BOYS ARE GROUNDED GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND YOU LOST YOUR TOYS FOR THREE DAYS, YOU LOST TV FOR A WEEK, AND YOU ALSO LOST GOING OUTSIDE AND PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR 1 MONTH! YOU ALSO BROUGHT YOURSELF A TRIP TO THE NAUGHTY CAGE! DJ: F*** YOU WE DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE NAUGHTY CAGE! Diego and Kyle: YEAH! grabs the boys and takes them to the Naughty Cage Robert: Stay in here for 4 minutes. DJ, Diego, and Kyle: F*** YOU S***** DADDY! Robert: Stop saying bad words boys! Gloria: When your 4 minutes are up we will spank you. 4 minutes later... and Kyle come in with wooden spoons Gloria: Time to whip your butts! DJ: NO SUCKER! Robert: Yes! and Gloria spank DJ, Diego, and Kyle with the spoons After the spanking was done... Gloria: GET YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR ROOMS UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING SCRUBS! Preparation B (Animal Crossing) is working on homework cut to: Diego, Kyle, and their friends snicker while on Gloria's computer see a white sheet tied on the doorknob to the computer room Diego, Kyle, and their friends quickly run outside covers her computer with a white sheet Cause B Paul: This is going to be so awesome! Diego: Let's put mean messages and swear words. Alan: Good idea! Kyle: Uh Diego there is a white sheet on the computer we can't touch it. Diego: So what? DJ: So we don't care! takes off the white sheet and tears it pees on the white sheets Effect B Gloria: Time to play Animal Crossing! Charlotte/Lauren/Skyla/Julia/Marissa: Okay! looks at the title that has a downloaded picture of the Oblivious B****** Award Gloria: The Oblivious B****** Award? Lauren: Who did this mom? plays the music, realizing that the ''Animal Crossing ''theme has changed to ''Under the Influence ''by Eminem Gloria: (gasps) OMG! Not again! Music playing: "So you can suck my if you don't like my D***, cause I was high when I wrote this so suck my ," turns the music off in fright Gloria: Oh my and the other slides! looks at the slide, feeling completely shocked of which it says, it says "Sut up suk my you in bob yo beter swalo it i got a chane wth a in platina plac on it is ther a hondrad dola bil il on it gasps Gloria: How such filthy language! I know DJ, Diego, and Kyle did this like they did to the last one. They'll so be punished! Aftermath B furious Gloria swings DJ, Diego, and Kyle to the center Gloria: HOW DARE YOU BOYS VANDALIZE THE ANIMAL CROSSING GAME! YOU THREE ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK AND YOU LOST YOUR TOYS FOR ONE WEEK, YOU LOST TV FOR TWO WEEKS, AND YOU ALSO LOST GOING OUTSIDE AND PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR 3 MONTHS! Your father will talk to you about it when he gets home from work. arrives home Robert: "How did it go? Gloria: DJ, Diego, and Kyle ruined and vandalized the speech and replaced it with profane language. Robert: RIGHT! NAUGHTY CAGE!!!!!! and Robert carry the boys to the Naughty Cage Robert: You three are now in the Naughty Cage because you boys ruined the second slide of the powerpoint and that was very embarrassing of you. Mom worked very hard on it and you should be ashamed of yourselves. Sit in here for 4 minutes! DJ: We we're just having some fun! Diego and Kyle: Yeah! Diego, and Kyle escape out of the Naughty Cage, rush to the front door, and run outside to play with their friends Alan, Paul, and Troy Charlotte: MOM! DAD! DJ, Diego, and Kyle are going outside!! Gloria: BOYS GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Gloria, Charlotte, Lauren, Skyla, Julia, and Marissa chase DJ, Diego, and Kyle like furious cheetahs Robert: DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY, GIRLS! Kyle: YOU CAN'T CATCH US NA NA NA NA NA! starts throwing rocks at Gloria starts throwing rocks at Lauren starts throwing rocks at Robert Gloria: GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE NOW! DJ, Diego, and Kyle met their friends at Paul's house they begin playing football Diego, and Kyle then see Robert, Gloria, and the girls arrive and run to the playground DJ, Diego, Kyle, Alan, Paul, and Troy arrived at the playground they took off their clothes and run around naked Gloria: I hope they are not at the playground. parents, Paul's parents, and Troy's parents rush out of their houses and followed Robert, Gloria, and the girls Robert: Aha there are the boys' clothes on the sidewalk! Gloria: And a trace of urine. cut to: boys are playing on the playground naked Robert: THERE THEY ARE! DJ: Oh great they are now following us! Diego: Let's get out of here! Robert, the girls, and DJ, Diego, and Kyle's friends' parents run after them throws sand at Gloria Gloria: YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! hits Gloria hits Robert hits Charlotte and Lauren hits Skyla hits Julia hits Marissa then throws a brick at Robert injuring his leg DJ, Diego, and Kyle: (yelling on top of their lungs) WE WANT T SEE ALAN, PAUL, AND TROY!!!!!! Gloria: No, you will not see them because they are a bad influence to you. Paul, Troy, and their parents go home McPumpkin family arrives home Gloria: GO TO ROOMS SCRUBS!!!! Diego, and Kyle go to their rooms and bounce on their beds Preparation C (Funniest jokes) is holding her Big Macintosh plush and Lauren are arm wrestling Marissa: I wonder who will win the arm wrestling challenge. Charlotte: Probably me of course. Lauren: Oh we'll see about that Charlotte. cut to: Diego, and Kyle sneaking into the computer room DJ: Let's put in some nasty jokes. Diego: Good idea! Kyle: Let's do it! Cause C DJ: (laughs) This is going to be so funny! Diego: Yeah! Wait till you see the looks on our family's faces when the open this slide up. Kyle: And the nasty jokes are successfully on the slide. Effect C Gloria and Robert: Okay everyone time to do the funniest jokes. Charlotte/Lauren/Skyla/Julia/Marissa: Coming! they all got into the office is still holding her Big Macintosh plush Robert: (reads off one of the jokes) Nobody likes your f***ing s*** b****, you need to eat some s*** and suck my d***! Gloria: Let me see that. (reads) "Nobody likes your f***ing s*** b****, you need to eat some s*** and suck my d***! gasps Marissa: The boys have done it again. Diego, and Kyle are laughing Aftermath C Gloria: ARE YOU BOYS SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?!? I WORKED HARD ON THAT ONE AND YOU MESSED IT UP! Robert: THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH AND YOU LOST YOUR TOYS FOR TWO WEEKS, YOU LOST TV FOR THREE WEEKS, AND YOU ALSO LOST GOING OUTSIDE AND PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR 6 MONTHS WHICH MEANS A HALF DOZEN! DJ: You're stupid and dumb! Diego and Kyle: Yeah b****s! and Gloria banish the boys in the Naughty Cage Gloria: SIT HERE FOR 4 MINUTES AND AFTER THAT GO TO YOUR ROOMS! 4 minutes later... Robert: GET YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR ROOMS NOW! DJ: Bye b****! Diego: Okay I'll do it! Kyle: Bye bye! Preparation D (Guess who?) Gloria: All prepared. Diego, and Kyle quietly sneak in the computer room DJ: This is going to be funny! Diego: Yeah! Cause D DJ: Let's put inappropriate preschool show character pictures. Kyle: Good idea! Diego: Let's type in some funny stuff to make it juicy! Effect D Gloria: Ready to play? Charlotte/Lauren/Skyla/Julia/Marissa: Yeah! Robert: Here we go! Gloria: (reading the vandalism) I am a poo poo head and I love to leave DJ, Diego, and Kyle alone. Ugh boys when is this going to end? goes to the next slide and sees fanmade images of characters from preschool programs engaging in a violent or inappropriate behavior and inappropriate preschool program character memes such as Barney holding the head of Laa-Laa and a meat cleaver covered in blood, Elmo holding a knife with the words "I'm going to f***ing kill you!", Cookie Monster holding a gun with the words "Send me a comment or I will eat your cookies." , Dora shooting Swiper with a gun, Caillou holding the head of his cat Gilbert and a knife, etc. gasps Gloria: BOYS YOU DID IT AGAIN COME OVER HERE NOW! YOU DO NOT POST PICTURES OF PRESCHOOL SHOW CHARACTERS THAT ARE INAPPROPRIATE NOR TYPING IN INSULTING STUFF! DJ: We dare and we did! Robert: YOU BOYS ARE DONE WITH PARTICIPATING IN FAMILY ACTIVITIES! Diego: Yeah like we care. Gloria and Robert had had it Gloria: YOU BOYS KNOW NOT TO MESS UP MY POWERPOINT GAMES AND YOU DID! GO TO YOUR ROOMS FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT YOU SCRUBS! YOU LOST YOUR TOYS FOR 1 MONTH, YOU LOST TV FOR 6 MONTHS WHICH MEANS HALF DOZEN, AND YOU ALSO LOST GOING OUTSIDE AND PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR A YEAR! DJ: WE WANT OUR TOYS! Diego: WE WANNA WATCH BARNEY! Kyle: AND PLAY WITH OUR FRIENDS! Gloria: TOO BAD SO SAD! DJ, Diego, and Kyle: raspberries Robert: GET YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR ROOMS! All boys: FINE YOU STUPID PIECE OF POO! Presentation Vandalism Aftermath girls are playing with their My Little Pony plushies locks the boys in their rooms Robert: That will hold you! Gloria: Girls, the banana brownies are done. Marissa: Come on girls let's get some banana brownies. Charlotte/Lauren/Skyla/Julia: Okay! hear a loud crashing sound DJ/Diego/Kyle: Wheres our banana brownies? Gloria: Boys,you are all each having a banana. DJ: We don't want bananas! Diego: Yeah they are not good for us! Kyle: Banana brownies are good! Gloria: No banana brownies are a sometimes food not bananas! All boys: WE WANT BANANA BROWNIES! Gloria: No! You each are having a banana and that is FINAL! girls grab a banana brownie themselves DJ: Throw every banana in the trash! Gloria: No scrubs! They are not. girls are done with their brownies and went back to playing Charlotte: Okay we got Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Big Macintosh etc. Diego: DJ, Kyle, we need to get all the sweets back. DJ: But how? Kyle: Let's put blankets over us. Diego: Good idea! boys sneak some banana brownies and eat them all up DJ: Good now mom, dad, or our sisters won't know. Diego: That's right! boys plan on get revenge on the girls DJ: See our sisters playing with these My Little Pony plushies? Diego: Yeah so? Kyle: Should we beat our sisters? DJ: No I thought of something else. Diego: Like what? DJ: Follow my lead! Lauren: Girls should we go ask our parents to go to the city pool? Skyla: Good idea. Come on girls! girls go ask Gloria and Robert if they can go to the city pool Gloria: That sounds like a good idea! Robert: We should leave the boys with a babysitter. Meanwhile... Diego, and Kyle grab all the girls My Little Pony plushies DJ: Good now throw them in the trash. boys throws the girls My Little Pony plushies away Diego: This will teach Lauren, Charlotte, Skyla, Julia, and Marissa to get us in trouble all the time. girls go back to the lounge room Marissa: Hey where are our My Little Pony plushies? Lauren: We only we're gone for two minutes. Charlotte: Mom our My Little Pony plushies are gone. comes in the room Gloria: Oh no really? Skyla: The boys must have did something to them. Gloria: I'm sure they will turn up. How about some popcorn? Marissa: That would be great! goes to the pantry to get the popcorn out and sees the girls' My Little Pony plushies in the trash can Gloria: BOYS!!!!! DJ, Diego, and Kyle: Yes mother of ours? Gloria: Why did you throw your sisters' My Little Pony plushies in the trash? DJ: They deserve it for getting us in trouble all the time. Gloria: Girls come here I found your My Little Pony plushies. Lauren, Charlotte, Skyla, Julia, and Marissa: over to Gloria You found them!!! the My Little Pony plushies out of the trash can Thank you mom!!! Gloria: You're welcome girls. As for you boys Naughty Cage for you!!! DJ: OH GREAT! Diego: Yeah really! Kyle: Dummy! Gloria: them in the Naughty Cage Stay in here for 4 minutes scrubs!!! TBC Category:Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts Category:Game transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts